LEGO Earthbound Girl
Earthbound Girl is a series of novels I've been writing about post-apocalyptic Earth after a nuclear holocaust. The series has four books: The Dark Side (2010), Earthbound ''(2011), ''Operation Wavelength ''(2011), and the final adventure, ''Venomous ''(2012). The books follow the adventures of teenage rogue Lucas Argonaut, as he scours the land of North America, longing for a purpose. In ''The Dark Side, he stumbles upon a kingdom called Nocturnal Falls, and is sent on a quest as a pack mule to find the Earthbound Girl, the mysterious daughter of the Nocturnal Falls king. He and his squad encounter many monsters along the way, and battle a hostile tribe of cannibals before being lost at sea. In Earthbound, the squadron faces challenges to get back to the kingdom, and are kidnapped by pirates. After being taken to Mortem Heros Island, they fight their way out, and travel over land to get back to Nocturnal Falls. At the end, Lucas is attacked by a poor beggar, and they tumble down a mountainside, where a monster ambushes them. In Operation Wavelength, the monster takes Lucas and the beggar, Pecuniam, to an alternate universe where everything is opposite. They are thrown in a prison, where they meet Commander Mathers and his crew. They attempt to break out, and succeed at the loss of Pecuniam and most of Mathers' crew. They spend a great deal building a base, which is ambushed by a great deal of monsters. Lucas remembers a vision he had in the alternate universe, and sets out with Major Tennant and his squadron to find the Earthbound Girl. However, they are attacked by the same group of cannibalistic tribesmen, and venture back, to find HQ bombed and clues left down. In Venomous, Lucas reunites with Nocturnal Falls, who tell him they are under seige. Following the clues, Lucas finds a palace, filled with living statues. He sneaks up and finds a princess, named Essentia, who says she's been captured by the statues and asks for help. Lucas and her sneak out. Then, they venture back to Nocturnal Falls, which has been conquered. Refuged on the border of the kingdom are Prince Poltergeist and his crew of friends. Together, they sneak in and find the source of the attacks. are monsters similar to the one that captured Pecuniam and Lucas. They are protectors of Heaven, and seek the Earthbound Girl, who could be the key to the universe. A fight to the death ensues, and after Nocturnal Falls wins, Essentia reveals to Lucas that she is the Earthbound Girl, a secret Lucas keeps forever. Levels ''The Dark Side'' Into Nocturnal Falls Plaza Summary: Stumble into Nocturnal Falls as Luke. Then, practice with the swordsman to gain the sword ability, and run across town to the Royale Palace. Characters: Luke Argonaut, Farmer, Eduard Muna Boss: Training Mechanism (5 Hearts) Setting: Nocturnal Falls Plaza, Training Center, Main Road, Crossroads The Quest Begins Summary: Begin the quest by carrying bags to the wagon. Then, repair it and hop on. Lastly, battle your first encounter, a gigantic Basilisk. Characters: Luke Argonaut, Prince Poltergeist, Nery Hentington Boss: Basilisk (7 Hearts) Setting: Courtyard, Wasteland Trail, Roadside Oasis The Maze of Hephaestus Summary: Enter a maze marked with the seal of Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire and metalworking. Work your way out and then repair the wagon again. Characters: Luke Argonaut, Nery Hentington Setting: Hephaestus's Maze, Wasteland Trail (continued) Encounter At Dead's End Summary: Reach Dead's End, a shopping center in the desert. Battle your way out of Insidias's shop and fight your way through the monster-infested plaza. Characters: Luke Argonaut, Prince Poltergeist, Nery Hentington, Milicie Vivit Boss: Insidias (9 Hearts) Setting: Wasteland Trail, Dead's End Station, The Limelight Store, Dead's End Plaza Nearly There Summary: Work your way through the sandstorm to the mountain trail, and blow past the dry ice stadia to Maxima's Peak. Characters: Luke Argonaut, Nery Hentington Setting: Wasteland Trail, Mountainside Trail, Dry Ice Road, Maxima's Peak The Point of No Return Summary: Make your way down to Maxima's Peak Valley. Outrun the cannibalistic tribe and fight them eventually. Then, escape to Fabrilia's Cave. Characters: Luke Argonaut, Nery Hentington, Fetaco Signato, Ebeno Banus, Prince Poltergeist Boss: Cannibals (6 Hearts Each) Setting: Maxima's Peak Valley, Maxima's Peak, Fabrilia's Cave Earthbound Lost At Sea Summary: As Lucas and his crew, man the ship and guide it through a hailstorm. Then, use the cannons to shoot down a passing ship with the seal of Hephaestus. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Ebeno Banus Boss: Hephaestus Ship (3 Hearts) Setting: Main Deck, Cannon Deck, Ship Cabin Raided Summary: Battle the pirates as they ambush your ship. Kill them off, then man the cannons to shoot down their ship. After captured, attempt to escape the cargo hold. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Prince Poltergeist Boss: Captain Barbarus (4 Hearts), Deckhands (3 Hearts Each) Setting: Main Deck, Cannon Deck, Queen Anne's Revenge ''Cargo Hold The Judgment of Mortem Heros Summary: Be taken to the Royal Court on Mortem Heros Island. Make an attempt to escape, and then roam the prison cell for a way out. Characters: Luke Argonaut, Fetaco Signato, Ebeno Banus Setting: Mortem Heros Main Road, Royal Courtroom, Aeternum Prison The Way of the Argonauts Summary: Battle your way out of the prison. Then, sneak around the lighthouse and across the island. Finally, hijack a ship and attempt to gun down the lighthouse. Characters: Luke Argonaut, Prince Poltergeist, Fetaco SIgnato, Ebeno Banus, Miner Singulo, Demido Ibanez Boss: Prison Guard (6 Hearts) Setting: Aeternum Prison Yard, Docking Center North, Mortem Heros Outskirts, Docking Center South The Damned Be Free Battle Summary: Battle Barbarus and his ship as they chase in hot pursuit. Then, engage in a full-scale ship-to-ship cannon battle into melee strike. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Prince Poltergeist Boss: ''Queen Anne's Revenge ''(5 Hearts), Captain Barbarus (7 Hearts) Setting: Cannon Deck, Main Deck, ''Queen Anne's Revenge ''Main Deck To Testify Against Humanity Summary: Land on the beaches and travel over land. Then, as Lucas and Pecunium, battle each other, and then a monster near Cadaver's Peak. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Ebeno Banus, Pecuniam Boss: Lucas Argonaut (10 Hearts) against Pucanium (10 Hearts), Hydra's Beast (6 Hearts) Setting: Shoreline, Forest Path, Base Camp, Cadaver's Peak ''Operation Wavelength The Lavender World Summary: Attempt to fight the Hydra Beast before being hurled into prison. Then, as Commander Mathers and his crew, attempt to break out. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Pecuniam, Commander Mathers Boss: Hydra Beast (2x) (5 Hearts Both Times) Setting: The Lavender World Entrance, The Lavender World Prison The Escape From The Lavender World Summary: Locate the source of power in the Lavender World. Break it open, shut it down, and take the stairway to Earth. Fight the Hydra Beast once more and then touch down on solid Earth. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Major Tennant, Commander Mathers Boss: Hydra Beast (8 Hearts) Setting: The Lavender World Capitol Lawn, The Capitol Control Room, The Lavender World Entrance, The Stairway The Base for New World Order Summary: Hastily construct an HQ for Mathers' crew. Defend it against all monsters. Then, dodge the falling East Tower and repair it. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Turris, Commander Mathers Boss: Cyclopes (6 Hearts Each), Kampe (4 Hearts), Sirens (2 Hearts Each) Setting: Empty Clearing, HQ Battlefield, Heracles' Ridge, HQ Courtyard The Legionnaire Summary: Set out on a quest with Tennant and his squadron to find the Earthbound Girl. Cross the Lentinium Tar Pits and then cross the Bridge of Vivecites. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Major Tennant, Deciduae Lige Setting: Forest Path, Lentinium Tar Pits, Bridge of Vivecites Destined For Death Summary: Travel through the Icarus Land cloud trap. Then, fight back against the cannibals and travel back through everything. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Major Tennant, Deciduae Lige Boss: Cannibals (2 Hearts Each) Setting: Icarus Land, Bridge of Vivecites, Lentinium Tar Pits, Forest Path, Heracles' Ridge The Will of Commander James D. Mathers Summary: Sift through the rubble, and recover and heal dead bodies. Then, turn a note from a dead Commander Mathers over to Tennant. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Deciduae Lige Setting: HQ Courtyard Remains, West Tower Remains, East Tower Remains, HQ Battlefield, Heracles' Ridge ''Venomous'' Plans to Make Summary: Repair the solar-ranging communication device to remain in touch with Nocturnal Falls. Then, travel to Heracles' Ridge to make plans. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Turris Setting: HQ Courtyard Remains, Forest Path, Heracles' Ridge The Will to Discover Summary: Follow the clues and travel to the temple. Meet up with Essentia, and escape with her. Then, travel back to HQ. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Deciduae Lige, Princess Essentia Boss: Statues (4 Hearts Each) Setting: Forest Path The Brawl For Base Camp Summary: Arrive at the rebuilt HQ. Ask Tennant for permission, and defeat him after he declines. Then, begin the journey to Nocturnal Falls. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Princess Essentia Boss: Major Tennant (4 Hearts) Setting: Heracles' Ridge, Under-Construction West Tower, Forest Path Briares and the Hekatonkheires Summary: Reach the Lake of Tranquility and battle the Hekatonkheires. Then, contact Turris and fight off the bounty hunters. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Princess Essentia Boss: Cottus (2 Hearts), Gyges (2 Hearts), Briares (5 Hearts) Setting: Lake of Tranquility Bank, Forest Path The Outskirts of Nocturnal Falls Summary: Reunite with Prince Poltergeist and the castoffs. Assemble a team of vicious warriors and then build gear. Then, attempt to breach the walls. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Princess Essentia, Prince Poltergeist, Fetaco Signato, Miner Signulo, Demido Ibanez, Sagitta Scopum, Firenze Estatiae Setting: Nocturnal Falls Outskirts, Border Wall, Makeshift Workshop, Makeshift Recruitment Center Seven Long Minutes Summary: Defeat the enemy before their atomic bomb explodes. Race up to the tower, and battle some of the monsters. Then, deactivate the bomb. Characters: Lucas Argonaut, Prince Poltergeist, Princess Essentia Setting: Border Wall, Abandoned Streets, Castle Battleground, Castle Wall, Castle Corridors, Bell Tower Characters Playable Characters ~ Lucas Argonaut - the main hero, member of the Conquest Squadron and Mathers' Crew. Does not die in the series. Weapon: Sword. Abilities: ~ Prince Poltergeist - the secondary protagonist. Prince of Nocturnal Falls and leader of the Conquest Squadron. Dies at the end of Venomous, killed viciously by a Hydra Monster. Weapon: Sword. Abilities: ~ Farmer - a generic farmer. Makes one appearance, as a playable character at the beginning of The Dark Side. Protects Lucas from a hostile merchant. Weapon: Shovel. Abilities ~ Eduard Muna - the royal swordsman and military guru. He trains Lucas in The Dark Side, and leads a military squadron in the Final Battle. Unknown if he died. Weapon: Sword. Abilities: ~ Nery Hentington - the primary assistant to Prince Poltergeist in The Dark Side. He supports Lucas throughout. Dies at the end of The Dark Side, stabbed and presumably eaten by a cannibal. Weapon: Axe. Abilities: ~ Milicie Vivit - a member of the Conquest Squadron, and the only known archer of the group. Dies in the middle of The Dark Side, killed at Dead's End by Insidias. Weapon: Bow & Arrows. Abilities: ~ Fetaco Signato - a member of the Conquest Squadron. Is appointed assistant to Prince Poltergeist in Earthbound after the death of Nery Hentington. Does not die. Weapon: Sword. Abilities: ~ Ebeno Banus - a member of the Conquest Squadron. He is a frequent playable character throughout the series and does not die. Weapon: Spear. Abilities: ~ Miner Singulo - a member of the Conquest Squadron. Is introduced in Earthbound. ''Is said to have died in the Final Battle. Weapon: Dagger. Abilties: ~ Demido Ibanez - a member of the Conquest Squadron. Is introduced in ''Earthbound. Is said to have survived the Final Battle. Weapon: Scimitar. Abilites: ~ Pecuniam - a poor beggar roaming the Forest Path. Attempts to mugg Lucas in Earthbound ''and gets them both captured into the Lavender World. Weapon: none. Abilities: ~ Commander Mathers - commander of Mathers' Crew. Escapes the Lavender World in ''Operation Wavelength ''and sets up an HQ. It is bombed while Lucas is on a quest, and Mathers dies in the explosion. Weapon: Crossbow. Abilities: ~ Major Tennant - among the ranks in Mathers' Crew, and appointed leader after Mathers' death. Killed by Lucas after Tennant denied him a quest in ''Venomous. Weapon: Sword. Abilities: ~ Turris - an underrated construction worker in Mathers' Crew. Assists Lucas exponentionally throughout. Is said to have survived the war, despite losing contact with Lucas in Venomous. Weapon: Wrench. Abilities: ~ Deciduae Lige - a very brave soldier in Mathers' Crew. He ventures with Lucas on several occasions before being killed by the statue guards at Essentia's Palace in'' Venomous''. Weapon: Bow & Arrows. Abilities: ~ Princess Essentia - a battle-tested princess rescued from her palace prison by Lucas and Deciduae in Venomous. She is the princess of Nocturnal Falls, and travels back with Lucas to fight in the Final Battle. She disappears. It is later revealed that she was the true Earthbound Girl. Weapon: Sword. Abilities: ~ Sagitta Scopum - the only archer in the remade Conquest Squadron in Venomous. Is recruited outside the border walls and leads the ranged shooting squad. Weapon: Bow & Arrows. Abilities: ~ Firenze Estatiae - the only female in the remade Conquest Squadron in Venomous. Is recruited outside the border walls and leads the West phalanx. Weapon: Axe. Abilities: Buyable Characters ~ Street Merchant - the unnamed merchant on the streets of Nocturnal Falls in The Dark Side. He tries to pick a fight with Lucas, but is unsuccessful. Weapon: Knife. Price: $15,000 ~ Nocturnal Falls Citizen - a generic citizen of Nocturnal Falls. Many can be found roaming around innocently. Weapon: none. Price: $7,000 ~ King Reccio - the grand king of Nocturnal Falls. He is rather slow and weak despite his royalty, but has rare abilities. He does little to help the kingdom, and is assassinated in Venomous. ''Weapon: Scythe. Price: $75,000 ~ Queen Consta - the strict queen of Nocturnal Falls. She is wise and aged, and is a proficient fighter. She is sickly throughout the series, but survives the war perfectly. Weapon: Staff. Price: $75,000 ~ Forma - the Oracle of Nocturnal Falls. She is driven mad by the war, and is beautiful. Lucas witnesses her murder in the Final Battle. Weapon: none. Price: $25,000 ~ Hephaestus Forge Monster - slimy, destructive monsters located in the Maze of Hephaestus. The Conquest Squadron encounters them in ''The Dark Side ''and smites them. They are among the monsters who lay seige to Nocturnal Falls in ''Venomous. Weapon: Metalworking Hammer. Price: $20,000 ~ Dead's End Beast - rocky monsters with scythes for arms. The Conquest Squadron encounters them in the Dead's End Plaza in ''The Dark Side, ''and kills them easily. Weapon: Scythe Arms. Price: $23,000 ~ Insidias - a five-armed ghostly beast disguised as a shopkeeper at Dead's End. She attempts to kill the Conquest Squadron, but only manages to kill Milicie Vivit. Weapon: none. Price: $100,000 ~ Maxima's Beast - a small, icy mutation that can freeze with a single touch. The Conquest Squadron enocunters it on Dry Ice Road, and Maxima's Beast is defeated easily. Weapon: Ice Powers. Price: $35,000 ~ Cannibalistic Tribesman - a generic member of the cannibalistic tribe that ambushes the Conquest Squadron. Weapon: Knife. Price: $20,000 Category:Stories Category:Articles Without Images